kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Orion
Pantheon: Greek Alignment: Chaotic - Neutral Fate Lore Class Archer. The superhuman that calls himself Greece’s best hunter. His manly and splendid body has the physical strength to bring down any beast no matter if it’s barehanded or with a bow. And he’s a hardcore playboy… but, most importantly he’s a very cheerful… pitiful… human full of drama that was loved by the moon goddess Artemis. Height/Weight: 230 cm, 187 kg Source: Greek mythology Origin: Europe “Isn’t the summoned me a bit too baby-faced? Don’t I look more cute than cool? I don’t? I’m perfectly fine? I see.” Orion, whose name means “urinate”, is a child born between the sea god Poseidon and Euryale (a different person from the goddess Euryale). He, who boasted he could bring down any beast, was one day deprived of both eyes due to some trouble related with women. Relying on the sound of a hammer he began rowing into the sea on a small boat, and had his eyesight restored with the influence of the goddess of dawn Eos, who he knew. …Note that this incident had already risen a dangerous flag with the goddess. ○ Blessings from Poseidon: B The child of Poseidon. A subspecies skill of Divinity. Besides being able to run on the sea, he can eternally move inside the sea. Moreover, he can freely call rain, and Orion mainly made a heavy use of the situation of “it’s like the incessantly falling rain bathes a usually cheerful man that is crying” to captivate women. (It’s a pattern that it didn’t work really well) ○ Curse of Scorpio: D One of Orion’s numerous causes of death. He dislikes scorpions so much that is said that the constellation Orion withdraws when the scorpion comes. ○ Pressure of the Moon Goddess: EX A strong pressure that receives the name of the favour from his lover(?), the goddess Artemis. By applying a staggering pressure + buffs, the body is naturally tempered. Ranks up all statuses including Mana and Luck, and Strength in particular receives a double boost. ○ Stout Arm of Brutality: B+ The stout arms that strangled a lion. In front of that simple violence, even demonic beings and Phantasmal Beasts run in fear. Tearing off coins is his strong point, and he can crush even the chin of Cerberus. It can truly be said to be peerless strength. ○ Bowman of Three Stars: A+ Extolled as Greece’s first huntsman, and counting with Artemis’ blessing, his skill the best on earth. Having an anecdote of three stars (Tri-Star) as a constellation, he has acquired skill with the bow exceeding that of heroes born in different times. …But. There are fatal pitfalls. In other words, the one loved by this star will be loved by a god (in particular a goddess). His conclusion may have been determined at this point, it may, it may… When his little sister Artemis fell in love with Orion, her big brother and Sun god Apollo, who had a sense of danger, incited Artemis to shoot down Orion, who was at the sea, saying “You’re an expert at bows, but can you shoot down that man called Candaon?”. It is said that Artemis magnificently shot through her beloved Orion, and hugged the dead body while mourning him. She thought about making Asclepius, who could even revive the dead, revive him, but Asclepius was killed by Zeus’ thunder before he could bring him back to life. Helpless, Artemis sublimated Orion into stars. When it’s winter, the shining three stars (Tri-Star) can be seen. Those are said to be Orion’s belt. 『Innocent Affections of the Moon Goddess』 Rank: B　'Type:' Anti-Army (Self) Range: 0　'Maximum number of targets:' 1 person Artemis Agnos. Artemis’ love downpours, and attempts a drastic strengthening, though temporarily. Love is heavy, somewhat physically heavy. The reason why it’s Anti-Army is because this Noble Phantasm is a blessing that turns one man into something comparable to one army. As a secondary effect, a normal person would burst and scatter, but Orion just feels muscular pain.